Two Betrayals
by Twilight Miko
Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha and Kikyo together, she hears Inuyasha choose Kikyo, but not her. Saddened she runs to the well only to me confronted by Kouga? She and her friends decide to collect the jewl shards with Kouga. Please read Its my first fanfic. :
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue _

Kagome

Kagome ran as fast as she could to the well. "How could you Inuyasha?" she asked her self, tears streaking down her cheeks. She ran to the well, sobbing all the way there, she sat in front of the well. She reached for her bag "M-my bag" she managed to choke the words out. She had to return to get her bag from Kaede's hut. She walked slowly trying to calm herself so she would not upset her kit, Shippo.

She had begun to walk when suddenly a growl alerted her that she was not alone. She turned around, her hands glowing a light rosy pink. "W-Who is there" she shouted into the darkness, two red eyes stared at her. "Kouga," She smiled, "Kouga what are you doing here?" she asked. Kouga didn't answer; he closed the distance between them. "K-kouga..." Kagome began. Kouga cut her off with a wet, passionate kiss. Kagome's mind screamed at her to push away, but for some reason her body would move.

Inuyasha

He saw her soul collectors "Kikyo", Inuyasha raced off to find his lost lover. He found her in a small clearing. "Inuyasha" Kikyo smiled at him and walked over to him. "Inuyasha its time to chose who you love" She said grimly. Inuyasha grimaced. "Kikyo, you know who I love, you, I chose you" He captured her lips with his own. Little did he know Kagome saw the whole thing, Kikyo smirked at her as soon as she saw Kagome.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Kagome" his ears flattened upon his head. Kagome ran, he chased after her "Kikyo I'll be right back I have to say good-bye to Kagome" He shouted. He sniffed the air, "Kouga" he muttered under his breath. He hid behind a tree, and peered around just in time to see Kagome and Kouga locked in a passionate, wet kiss. Red tinged around his golden eyes.

"Kagome!" he shouted, pained.

Authors note.

Hey everyone, just to let you know, this is my very first fanfic so please go easy on me :p. This is a Kouga and Kagome paring. I really hope you enjoy my fanfic and the fanfics to come. Thank-you.

_Twilight Miko_

Chapter 1.

The Kiss

Kagome was the one to break the kiss. "Inuyasha…" she said looking at her first crush. Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome. "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of my Kagome" Inuyasha shouted. That did it. Kagome was mad. "Sit!" she shouted, as the half demon met the dirt. Inuyasha grumbled something causing Kagome to sit him again.

"Inuyasha I am not yours, sit" she shouted. "Go back to your undead lover!" Tears filled her eyes. "Inuyasha I never want to see you again" she yelled. Apparently her friends heard her and came to see what was up. "I'm sorry you guys, but I'm going to collect the shards with Kouga now." Her friends stared at her in shock, pain and sorrow clear in their eyes. "Let us come with you" they said. Kagome looked up at Kouga with hope filled eyes, "Can they Kouga" she asked.

She nearly screamed when Kouga nodded, She hugged Kouga tightly earing her a few gasps and growl from a very ticked half demon. Kagome gave Inuyasha one more sit, before they returned to Kaede's village to tell Kaede of the change. "Please be safe Kagome" said the old miko. Kagome hugged the woman that was like a grandmother to her. "I will be safe I have all my friends" Kagome said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Good-bye dear Kagome" Kaede said.

The whole village wished them luck in collecting the jewel shards and defeating Naraku. They finaly took off for the wolf den, along the way Shippo fell asleep in Kagome's arms. It would be a while before they reached the wolf den. It was a dangerous trip, many demons attacked, but the group managed to run them off. They even got a few more shards to add to their growing collection. Kagome fell asleep in Kouga's arms. "Excuse me Kouga," Sango said, " would you mind enlightening me on why Kagome suddenly decided to join you?"

Kouga nodded "I was taking a walk and I smelled Kagome so I came to see her, but when I saw her she was crying." Sango looked at the sleep girl. " I wonder why she was crying" She said to herself. "Dear Sango its clear to see the Inuyasha chose Kikyo over our beloved Kagome" Miroku said. "You think so monk" Sango asked. There was a loud smack. "Perverted Monk!" Sango shouted red faced. This woke Kagome and Shippo. "That Monk will never learn" murmered Shippo as he drifted back to sleep.

Authors Note

Hello. Once again I would like to thank-you for read my fic. Time for chapter 2 :p. Wait a second. I'm not going to post chapter 2 till I get at least 1 review or rating


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The Wolf's den

"Kagome, love, its time to get up" Kouga said gently shaking her. Kagome moaned and rubbed her eyes. "Morning sleeping beauty," Kouga laughed, "come on its time for breakfast." Before Kagome could even blink, Kouga had swept her up into his arms, and carried her outside. "Morning Kagome" her friends said, as Kouga put her on her feet. "Morning guys, I'll start breakfast" Kagome said with a smile on her face. Kagome started to pull things out of her giant yellow bag. "Kagome, whats that" Ginta asked. "Its called pancake mix, Ginta" Kagome begun to explain about pancakes.

"Breakfast," Kagome yelled, as she put the pancakes onto separate plates, "Come and get it!" One by one her friends arrived. "Wow sister this is great" Hakkaku said. Kagome nodded her thanks and began to clean up the mess as soon as everyone had finished. She watched happily as her friends went about their daily lives. Shippo played with some of the wolfs, Sango did her target practice, and Miroku, well he was unconscious most of the time. "That idoit will never learn that he should not grope Sango" Shippo sighed. They both laughed at the dimwitted monk. "Kagome" Kouga said from behind her, Kagome looked up at him. "Would you please take a walk with me, alone"He said while looking at Shippo.

Shippo ran off getting the hint, he began to play with the wolfs again. Kagome stood and took Kouga's hand "Ok lets go" she said smiling. Kouga led her to the nearby waterfall. "Oh wow Kouga this is so lovely" Kagome said looking at the waterfall. "Almost as beautifull as you, Kagome" Kouga said looking at Kagome with love filled eyes. A blush painted Kagome's face "T-thanks " she mangaged to say. Kouga held Kagome in a tight embrace. "Kagome, I love you please become my mate" Kouga said into her hair.

Kagome was shocked "K-Kouga I don't know what to say." She looked up at Kouga, his eyes were filled with love, and longing. "Please, say yes Kagome I promise I will stay by your side no matter what happens, I'll protect you, please say yes" Kouga pleaded.

Authors Note

Sorry about this chapter being so short but I have wrighters block already :p Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Kagome's choice

She smiled at Kouga "Yes." Kouga looked at her "Yes what" he asked. Kagome figured he needed a hint, and kissed him on the lips. "Oh, yes to that" Kouga smiled and kissed her again. Kouga took her by the hand, and led her to the others. "Everyone I have an anouncement." The others looked at him and Kagome. "Kagome has agreed to become my mate" he shouted as he took Kagome's lips with his own.

Everyone rejoyced that night except a very pissed half demon. "How dare she become his mate" he growled. "Don't worry Yashi, we will still be able to steal back my soul" Kikyo cooed as she played with his ears. What is with everyone playing with Inuyasha's ears?, back to the story "I hope your right Kiki" Inuyasha said as he captured Kikyo's lips with his own. "Now, Now Yashi we have plenty of time for that later" Kikyo said as soon as her lips were free. "Please Kiki"Inuyasha gave her the puppy dog eyes. An hour later they layed naked by eachother.

Kagome woke up early in the mourning, her hand flew to her neck. A small mark was there, she remember last night. The night she lost her virgenity. She moved to get up, but two strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Where do you think your going" Kouga asked sleepily. "No where aparently" Kagome chuckled. She slowly began to fall asleep when barking awoke her.

"Kouga whats going on" She asked as she ran after her mate. "Its mutt face" Kouga yelled his blue eyes changing to red as his inner demon came out. "Inuyasha sit," Kagome yelled, "I told you I never want to see you again!" She glared daggers at the half demon. "Go away you mutt" Kagome yelled.

End of Chapter 3 :p


End file.
